The Elemental Fox
by Andrek
Summary: Naruto is being chased by a mob of villagers when his bloodline is awoken. The power to command the elements. Dark Powerful Naruto. Naruto/Yugito
1. The Awakening

This is my first story so please be harsh so I can improve.

I don't own Naruto because if I did he would not be a weak wuss, he would be evil, and Sasuke and Sakura would have their asses handed to them constantly.

"Kyuubi speak"

'Kyuubi thought'

"Character speak"

'Character thought'

CHAPTER 1 : The Awakening

A 7-year old Naruto was running through the village streets. His clothes were covered in a large amount of his own blood from being hit with a kunai in the back. Luckily for him it didn't have much power behind its throw so it didn't penetrate deep enough to kill him much to the ire of his attackers. He was being pursued by a mob of angry and drunk villagers that were cheered on by the bystanders and witnesses of this vile attack.

As Naruto turned a corner and ran into an alley a shinobi got lucky a pierced Naruto's leg with a senbon causing the blonde to trip and fall. As Naruto got up and tried to stumble away he realized his mistake, the alley hit a dead end. All he could do was huddle up in the corner as the mob got closer while brandishing their weapons, anything they could lay their hands on.

"We got you now demon brat." yelled one of the villagers. "Time for you to be sent where you belong."

_'What did I do to deserve this?' thought Naruto._

As the mob started to beat on Naruto his thought became progressively darker with the influence of an outside force.

**"Poor little child, attacked for something you didn't even do." **Said a deep voice in Naruto's head.

_'Who's there?' _Asked Naruto never even realizing that he couldn't hear the villagers anymore or feel the sting as they tried to kill him.

**"Don't be afraid, we are in your mind. I am here to help you, just follow the path ahead of you to find me."** The voice said.

It was then that Naruto finally realized that he was standing in a sewer. Though calling it a sewer would be insulting to sewers everywhere. It was horrible. The walls were cracked. The pipes on the ceiling were broken in multiple places and the water, which went up to his waist, was dark and murky.

Still Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he started to walk down the hallway thinking on how the much he hated the villagers. He wished that they would all just die. As he approached the only exit ahead he saw a slight red glow emanating from the room. He cautiously walked in the room and saw nobody. The only thing he saw was a cage that stretched too high to see the top and a piece of paper where a lock should be. Behind the bars one could not see anything, just darkness.

"Is anyone here?" asked Naruto "I came like you told me to do."

**"Would you like power, the power to KILL anyone who dares to ever harm you?" **said a voice from behind the bars.

"Nobody will ever harm me again? I can exact vengeance on those stupid villagers?" asked Naruto.

**"Of course, all you have to do is promise to find a way to set me free. "** The voice said.

Contrary to mass belief Naruto was not stupid. He knew that if something is locked up there is most lkely a reason for it. He didn't want to do anything without first finding out exactly what ihe gets for this deal.

"How do I know I can trust you? You won't even show me what you look like." asked a suspicious Naruto.

**"You have no choice but to trust me. You will be killed in the real world unless you do." **said the mysterious voice. **"How about this, in exchange for eventually setting me free I wil unlock your bloodline and greatly increase it's potential. Or you can die in the gutter like a filthy animal while the villagers celebrate your death."**

"You have a deal. Now tell me what are the abilities of my bloodline." demanded Naruto.

**"Watch you tone brat or I will kill you myself. I am the one who has been healing you all these years and I can stop it too. With the shape your body is in at the moment you won't survive." **yelled the voice angrily. **"Your bloodline, with my influence of course, allows you to control the elements, this also includes the sub elements as well. You had better be grateful."**

As naruto was pondering on what he could do with such power a giant, red, furred tail came out from between the bars and tapped Naruto on the forehead. As Naruto was encased in a red light he heard one last thing.

**"Aside from your bloodline my power will also be yours to use. But if you ever really need to use it be warned, I will want to be repaid." **The voice warned.

As naruto started to wake up he heard the villagers backing away in fear. He could feel the dark, red energy healing his wounds. He felt angry, angry that the villagers treated him like dirt. Angry that they got away with it all. The wind started to pick up but Naruto was only focused on how he wished they would die. The villagers started to scream as one by one they were chopped to bits by some invisible force. The wind was positively howling now as the last of the villagers fell.

Seeing the villagers getting what they deserve Naruto started to calm down. As he became calm so did the wind. It was at this moment that the Hokage and a team of anbu showed up. Some of the anbu started to feel queasy from the sight. Even though they were accustomed to death this was way over the top.

"Hello oji-san. I finally made them pay." Said Naruto who was wearing a very bloodthirsty smile.


	2. The Deception

Thanks for the reviews they make me feel better about my work and help me want to finish my little piece of chaos. I have taken some ideas that you have submitted and am hoping to incorporate them into my work.

I do not own Naruto because if I did I would have him lead Akatsuki.

"Kyuubi speak"

'Kyuubi thought'

"Character speak"

'Character thought'

Chapter 2 : The Deception

"Anbu clean up this mess. We don't need the whole village knowing about this." Ordered the Sandaime Hokage. "This will be an S class secret punishable by death. Now go."

"Is something wrong oji-san? You don't look so happy. Everything is better now that the villagers won't hurt me anymore." Questioned Naruto.

The Sandaime quickly took hold of Naruto's arm and shunshined to his office. He sat Naruto down in one of the chairs and walked around his desk to sit in his own chair. As he sat there thinking on what to do he sighed knowing he was getting too old for this.

"Please be honest with me Naruto, what happened in that alleyway?" the Sandaime asked.

Naruto looked at him oddly. "Aren't you happy that they can't hurt me now?"

"Yes, but they didn't deserve to die. That's what we have prisons for." Said the Hokage in a tired voice.

"Didn't DESERVE to die. Do I deserve to die? Why are you sticking up for them? I have finally gotten the power to make them stop and you still stick up for them." Naruto yelled angrily.

"You must understand, they don't understand what they are doing. They feel so much pain from that night 4 years ago." Pleaded the Hokage.

"What does that have to do with me? What right do they have to blame me for that?" said Naruto getting angrier and angrier by the second.

The Sandaime paused and then shook his head. "I wish I knew, but you will have to try to forgive the villagers. I will not punish you for tonight because it was in self defense but please try to forgive them."

"NO. If you want to choose them over me then that's fine HOKAGE-SAMA. I don't want your help anymore just leave me alone." Yelled Naruto in a vicious tone as he stormed to the door and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"I never got to ask about what happened in the alley." Sighed the Sandaime. He pressed a button on his desk and said "Please send in anbu squad 3."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Was heard over the intercom.

Two minutes later the five people of squad 3 shunshined into the office, bowing respectfully to the Hokage. Each one wore different masks to differentiate between them.

They had masks that showed an eagle, dog, bear, wolf, and tiger in that order from left to right. They all wore the same outfit, black form fitting shirts and pants.

"I want you five to shadow Naruto Uzumaki and report anything unusual you may find." The Hokage ordered.

With that the anbu shunshined back out of the office to find and trail their target. As the Sandaime began to go back to working on the horrendously evil piles of paperwork he sighed and not for the last time wished someone else would take his job.

X

X

"Stupid Hokage. Stupid villagers. With this new power I will show them all that they shouldn't have messed with me." Grumbled an irate blonde boy. "Tomorrow I will start practicing my control so that I can use my bloodline to it's fullest potential."

It was at this time that the anbu caught up to him as he was walking back to his apartment. They did their best to stay out of sight but somehow the boy knew they were there.

'_So the Hokage doesn't trust me? Fine, I will just have to be more careful with how I do things from now on.'_

Naruto felt better now that he had a plan to get revenge. As he started to come out of his thoughts he realized that he could feel the wind blowing around him. He could feel the way it blew and if there were obstructions in the way of the wind. This is how he knew that he was being followed. There were obstructions that were moving along the rooftops. The only thing it could be is a ninja.

Arriving back at his apartment he took a moment to look at his old, worn out door with the words 'demon' printed on it in red paint. As he opens the door he begins to think on just how he would deal with the insolent villagers if he ever caught any vandalizing his place after he could control his powers. As he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed he fell asleep dreaming of the music their screams would make.

The anbu took shifts watching him throughout the night, never realizing what was going on in the blonde boy's head. They were completely ignorant of the dark clouds of hatred that would sweep through the village consuming all in their path.

X

X

As the sun broke over the horizon Naruto Uzumaki woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up, thinking over the previous days events. As he thought about how he would go about training his powers he came to a startling conclusion.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he realized his mistake. 'I can't very well go out and train by myself, the Hokage would eventually get suspicious about where I am going all the time. As it is he already has anbu tailing me.' As he mulled over what to do a big grin came to his face.

'If I joined the ninja academy I could excuse my training as practice for the academy. Plus, I might need to know more than just elemental control.' Naruto thought. 'Although, to get into the academy will take a little sucking up to the Hokage. If he thinks I was just a little mad yesterday and am fine now I might also get those anbu off my back.'

With a plan in mind Naruto began his trek to the Hokage's tower intent on fooling the Hokage into letting him go to the academy. Hopefully, if he played his cards right he could get the old man to buy him some equipment for personal training outside of the academy.

As he arrived at the tower he already had his whole speech planned out. Thinking of what he was about to do put a genuine smile on his face. If he could keep the smile while talking to the Hokage he might just believe that Naruto was back to normal.

"Monsters aren't allowed to see the Hokage." Naruto heard. He turned his head to see the Hokage's personal secretary glaring at him. "Get out before I call the anbu."

"Shove it bitch." Naruto replied as he gave her the middle finger.

The woman looked on the verge of jumping at him and attacking him herself when the Hokage's door opened. "Come on in Naruto. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Said the Hokage.

"No old man I wasn't. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Said a cheery voiced Naruto as he walked into the Hokage's office. Before he went in though he looked at the secretary and made a cutting motion across his throat behind the Hokage's back. The last thing he saw before the door shut was the woman's fearful face.

As Naruto took a seat in the office he carefully observed the Hokage for any reaction to him being here. He was pleased to see that the Sandaime still looked happy to have him around.

"I'm sorry about yesterday oji-san. I was just really mad." Said Naruto trying to look sorry. He knew he succeeded when the Hokage smiled at him.

"It's okay Naruto. Have you given any thought to forgiving them though." Asked the Sandaime.

"Yup, I don't feel angry anymore." A happy looking Naruto said while he was laughing on the inside about how well this was going.

"That's good. So, why have you come here today? I hope it's not to just to tease an old man about his age." Laughed the Hokage.

"Nope. Though I forgave the villagers I don't want them to be able to hurt me anymore. Would you please allow me to go to the ninja academy? I need to go if I am going to take that hat from you someday." Explained Naruto.

The Sandaime thought about it for a minute before he said. "Okay."

"Thanks, it starts this month right? Would you also be able to get me some basic equipment so that I can practice on my own." Pleaded the boy who was doing his best to perform puppy eyes while barfing on the inside.

The Sandaime couldn't say no to that face. Plus he needed to make it up to the boy for all the years of abuse he had to take.

"Alright, but I don't want you to practice on your own. I will get a jounin to watch over you so you don't hurt yourself. If you get lucky he might even teach you a thing or two. His name is Hatake Kakashi and I will send him by your apartment tomorrow with you equipment at about 10:00 AM so you can work out a schedule." The Hokage said. "The academy starts two days from now but I think I can get you into a class this late."

"Thanks old man, your hat will be mine." Yelled Naruto as he left the office.

As he walked down the stairs in the Hokage's tower he couldn't help but be vexed that he wouldn't be able to practice alone. It was fine though, he had heard of clones and if he could just learn to make one he might be able to give the jounin the slip.

On his way home Naruto noticed that he couldn't feel any shinobi following him anymore. Pleased with the way things are going Naruto decided to stop by Ichiraku's to make it a perfect day. But, as pleased as he was it was immensely boring waiting for tomorrow to come so that he could get to work.


	3. The Learning

**I have plans to use quite of bit of elements, but, I don't want to use so many that I lose track of them all. I am trying to drag this out a little bit because two kinds of fanfictions I hate are the ones where anything happens really quick (ex. Naruto beating the Chuunin exams in two paragraphs) I like depth. I also hate ones where Chapter 1 "Naruto you have a bloodline", Chapter 200 "Here is what your bloodline does." Too much depth or nonsense that I drown.**

**I plan on having a certain element be enhanced by Kyuubi's presence. This will make it have demonic properties. I will introduce its beginning in the next chapter.**

**I am happy that my chapters are getting longer. I am getting better at thinking up plot and dialogue so my chapters should be getting a bit longer than my first two.**

**If I owned Naruto, Naruto would own everything else.**

"Kyuubi speak"

'Kyuubi thought'

"Character speak"

'Character thought'

**Chapter 3 : The Learning**

"Where the FUCK is he?" yelled an irate Naruto who has been waiting a long time for the jounin to show up. This morning he discovered an interesting fact. His senses worked like they were in overdrive. Everything was so much clearer. He would have to ask the fox about this later. "He should have been here 2 hours ago. I'll kill him, drag his corpse to the middle of the village, and start peeing on him." As he was about to continue on his rant he heard a knock at the door.

Grumbling and whispering death threats against the jounin, Naruto made his way over to the door. When he opened it he saw a tall man with big, spiky, silver hair. He wore a Konoha headband crossed down over one eye and a facemask that covered the bottom part of his face.

"Hello Naruto, I am Kakashi. I will be watching you train while you are in the academy." Kakashi said as he walked into the apartment.

Naruto could tell the man didn't want to be here. He could tell all the courtesy and the nice attitude was faked. The man was just another idiot who believed him to be the Kyuubi. Sometimes Naruto wished he was the Kyuubi just so he could grow 500 feet tall and start crushing the village beneath his paws. However, he knew his time would come and he would show the village that maybe putting up with the Kyuubi would have been better. They would get what was coming to them.

Naruto put on a fake smile to match Kakashi's. "Oji-san said he would be sending some stuff or me. Can I have it please?" said Naruto in a very innocent and giddy voice to fool Kakashi.

"It's right here. I hope you like it. . . . you little demon." Kakashi whispered that last part but Naruto heard it anyway. Naruto was starting to dislike this man more and more the more he opened his mouth.

"Where were you this morning? You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago." He questioned Kakashi.

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi still had that infuriating smile on his face, like he was taunting Naruto to do something so he would have an excuse to kill him. The excuse for being late, of course, was lame. If he used a believable lie he might just gat away with it. Naruto vowed to find out why he was late and destroy it. Maybe that would teach him to be on time when dealing with Naruto Uzumaki.

"So, I got a retarded jounin who gets lost on a one way road. Why the hell are you even a jounin Mr. Cyclops?" asked Naruto with a sarcastic tone. He was trying to turn the tables on the jounin. If he can provoke Kakashi first he might be able to have the Hokage execute him for treason. Of course, he would have to win this little battle of the wills first.

"I suppose so." Said Kakashi as he glared at Naruto behind his back. 'Just you wait you vile, little demon. I plan on you having a little training accident soon. I just have to wait until the Hokage trusts me enough not to watch your training with his viewing orb. Then you will pay for that night 4 years ago and for taking my sensei away from me.'

"I would like to start training as soon as possible. So I can at least be a little prepared for the academy. I ate lunch before you gat here so I don't need to eat." Said Naruto.

"That is fine with me. The Hokage sent some basic training manuals with the equipment but I can teach you instead." 'Teach you how to do it wrong so you will die that much faster. I might even be able to get the academy instructors to help me sabotage your training.'

"No thanks, I'm sure that a jounin like you doesn't have time to be teaching kids like me. Plus I learn from books better anyway." Exclaimed Naruto who knew what Kakashi was trying to pull.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all, besides books aren't as instructive as a real person." Kakashi tried to do everything he could to get Naruto to accept his training.

"Its okay, I like to figure things out for myself. It gives a better sense of accomplishment in the end anyway. If you're ready we can go now." Naruto was not going to back down. Not if he wanted to actually learn anything.

"Fine, we will be going to training ground 8. I will meet you there." And with that Kakashi took off too fast for Naruto to see. 'I just need enough time to lay some traps to make it seem as if the demon killed himself training and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I'll be a hero.'

'Stupid bastard left me behind. Well, this wont stop me. No one messes with me anymore and gets away with it. I'll just practice here while he goes off and does whatever. If anyone complains I can just say I didn't know where the training grounds where. Now which scroll should I look at first.' Naruto started to look through the different scrolls. He finally chose one on chakra control. 'No use having lots of power if you can't control it.'

Lets see…

**Chakra control is important for anyone who desires to use chakra. With out control jutsus take much more chakra than would be required. There are even shinobi arts that require excellent control, like genjutsu and medical techniques. This scroll contains three of the most common control exercises for beginners. The things one can do if one dedicates mastery to control are extraordinary. Though few ninja choose to make control a big part of their life and instead focus on power.**

**Leaf Balancing**

**While leaf balancing mostly doesn't serve any real world applications, it is a good starting point to work on chakra control. The purpose of leaf balancing is to be able to gather chakra at specific points on your body at a moments notice. This can be useful if one uses chakra in its most basic form without jutsu. The technique behind this is used by the famous Senju Tsunade to enhance her already great strength to enormous proportions. However, Tsunade has mastered this exercise to the point that few in the world can.**

**To begin, take a leaf and put it on your forehead. You need to use chakra to make it stick. Try to keep the leaf on as long as you can, eventually going about your daily life with it attached. As this becomes second nature to you, you can add more leaves to improve your control. One you can go a whole night with at least 20 leaves attached and not have lost any in the morning you have mastered the exercise. You can of course try to use more leaves to try to get to the extent Tsunade uses, however this is not necessary. **

**Tree Climbing**

**The second most basic of chakra control exercises. The principle behind tree climbing has multiple uses. With sufficient control one can stick to almost any solid surface including walls and ceilings. Tree climbing is also a way for ninja to travel faster by sticking to the braches for balance it is easier to travel by trees.**

**To start you need to channel chakra to your feet. If you channel to little chakra you will fall, too much and you will be blown off the tree. When you can stick to the tree and jump rapidly between trees while avoiding projectiles you have mastered the exercise.**

**Water Walking**

**The final exercise in this scroll teaches you how to walk on water. This is used by higher level ninjas and has been the death of many genin who have not been able to reach their enemy. This exercise also can be used for travel purposes aside from fighting and control. The practice of water walking is also useful in sandy areas where the exercise can help you walk on sand without sinking.**

**First you need to find a sufficient body of water. When you have done that you need to apply the principles of tree climbing to the exercise. Instead of sticking to the water though, spread your chakra from around your feet so that you are constantly expelling chakra to stay afloat. Like tree climbing the exercise is mastered when you can water walk while doing something that forces all you concentration from your feet. You must do it instinctively to master it.**

'I can do the first two of these here.' Naruto placed the scroll on the table and walked outside of his apartment and bent down to pick up a leaf. He then walked back inside and placed it on his forehead.

As the leaf fell off Naruto walked to his wall and started beating his head on the wall repeatedly. 'You IDIOT. How could you forget you don't know how to channel chakra? Maybe… I just have to remember what it felt like when Kyuubi started to channel his chakra into me.'

Naruto sat on the floor, put the leaf back on his forehead, and started trying to remember what chakra felt like. He thought he felt something and brought it to the surface. The leaf blew off from his forehead very violently sending it across the room.

Sighing, Naruto got up and walked over to pick the leaf up, returned to his original position, sat down and began again. The leaf blew off his head almost as violently as before.

'This may take me longer than I thought. I just hope that jerk doesn't come back while I'm busy. Oh well, time to try again.' He was determined to at least stick two leaves to his head by the end of the day.

**X**

**X**

"Hello my youthful rival. A fine day to show of our youth isn't it?" Kakashi turned to the source of the noise to see a man in green spandex running his way. This was Guy, Kakashi's unwanted rival. The man challenged him to some stupid contest every time they met.

"I challenge you to a race around the village. The first one to complete one hundred laps is the winner. Ready…GO!" With that Guy took off running not even waiting for an answer from Kakashi.

'I swear that man is insane.' Thought Kakashi who was beginning to doubt Guy's sanity. 'Now, I'll just set up some traps and then wait for the brat to show up and die.' Maniacal laughter could be heard ringing loudly in Kakashi's mind.

Two hours later…

"Where is he?" shouted Kakashi. He was getting very angry that Naruto had not shown up yet for his funeral. Deciding to find him Kakashi set out to Naruto's apartment. 'He better not have ditched me to train himself. I am supposed to watch him. If I don't and the Hokage finds out I left him alone he might take away my precious books.'

Arriving at Naruto's apartment he walked in without even knocking to see Naruto sitting on the floor with three leaves attached to him. He looked like he was concentrating real hard to keep them on.

"Damn demon is learning and getting better. Not on my watch.' With that Kakashi walked up to Naruto and shook him out of his meditation. "Naruto you were supposed to follow me so you could train at the spot we decided on."

Naruto opened his eyes and all the leaves except for one fell off. He looked at Kakashi with a peeved expression on his face and could tell Kakashi was forcing down some really mean comments.

"I do not see why I need to a training grounds to put a leaf on my forehead, or is this some sort of ninja secret. For that matter, I don't even know where training ground 8 is. Maybe if you were a better ninja you would have realized that. But, I'll forgive you since I got the retarded jounin." His tone started out annoyed but turned sincerely happy when he insulted the jounin.

"Well, perhaps that's enough training for today. You have to get up to go to the academy tomorrow so we don't want wear you out. Just promise me you wont do anymore training without me to watch you and keep you safe." Kakashi asked trying to make sure he knew the demons limits so when the time comes he can break him.

"Alright, I promise I wont practice anything on these scrolls without you around." Said Naruto who already figured a way around his promise.

"Alright well, I will see you sometime this week to continue this. Sometimes I may have missions so I might send a temporary replacement to help you." And with that Kakashi opened the door and walked out.

When he was gone Naruto got a big grin on his face and went to his supplies one the table that Kakashi dropped off. He took out a notebook and ripped out the first page. Then he began to rip the paper up into pieces about the size of leaves. 'I promised I wouldn't do the things on the scroll, but I am not going to balance leaves. I will use paper.'

By the time 10:00 PM rolled around Naruto had managed to keep four pieces of paper sustained on his head. He put the pieces on the table and went to bed.

X

X

7:30

Ring, Ring, Ring. Naruto opened his eyes and reached over to shut off his alarm clock. He then got up and got ready fir school. After he ate breakfast he set out.

He noticed all the glares and stares of hatred sent at him by villagers and shinobi alike as he walked to the academy. He just kept walking with a happy smile on his face, knowing it pissed them off to no end.

Upon reaching the academy he saw parents wishing their kids a good day and giving the kisses and hugs before sending them inside. All the while Naruto could hear the people whispering about him.

"Can you believe the Hokage is letting that…Thing attend school?" "It should have been killed of four years ago." "I don't want my baby going to the same school as the demon. He might eat my child."

Naruto ignored them as he walked inside the building. He pulled out his school information and looked at the room number. He set off down the first hallway and soon came to his class.

He opened the door and saw that some people where already in the room. There was a boy with a high collared jacket sitting there quietly. There was a boy with a dog on his head sitting next to a girl that had white eyes. On the other side of the room another boy looked like he was sleeping while a boy next to him sat there eating. Finally, there was another boy who was looking out the window with a constipated expression on his face. For some reason this boy made Naruto want to cover his ass. Naruto decided to stay far away from this boy.

Naruto took a seat and waited for class to start. After a while he heard yelling coming down the hallway. "Move ino-pig, I got here first. I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

Was heard from a pink haired girl with a big forehead who ran into the class and sat next to the creepy, emo boy. After her was a blonde haired girl who sat as close to the boy as she could get.

A couple of minutes later another person walked into the room. He was wearing a chuunin vest and had a large scar across hiss nose. He was followed by a silver haired man who upon seeing Naruto scowled at him.

"Welcome class, I am you teacher, my name is Iruka. This is my teaching assistant Mizuki. Why don't we start of the year by telling each other a bit about ourselves? Who wants to go first?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Alright, why don't you go first?"

Naruto stood up, walked to the front of the class, and turned to the other students. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You don't need to know anything about me. Oh, and I hate all of you."Naruto finished with a smile on his face.


	4. The First Day

**About the issue of Sakura and Ino, I like to think they have a simple childhood crush on him at this point. They also like him just because he is an Uchiha so at least Sakura's mom would want her to get close to the Uchiha. Also, about Sasuke being emo even though his family hasn't been killed yet. I like to think he was born with a scowl on his face and a stick up his butt. I really don't like Sasuke.**

**I will also change the ages in this story so Naruto is 7. It seems a more reasonable age to go to a ninja academy then 4. For the purpose of this fic, Yugito will also be about Naruto's age.**

**If you like my story, I have another started called It's a Crazy World. It features all the insane things my mind can thing of when I write.**

**"Kyuubi speak"**

**'Kyuubi thought'**

"Character speak"

'Character thought'

Chapter 4 : The First Day

All the students in the class stared dumbfounded at Naruto. They quickly recovered however. What did it matter if some kid they have never met before didn't like them. It's not like he was a threat.

The teachers, Iruka and Mizuki, glared at Naruto's back and wished for the demons death. Little did they know that over the years Naruto developed a sort of sixth sense about when people hated him. He could practically feel them glaring at him. This only served to make Naruto develop a cunning plan to prank them with. If they were lucky the traps wouldn't kill them.

"Well, thank you for that introduction Naruto." Choked out Iruka. As Naruto walked back to his seat with all the other kids watching him he heard Iruka speaking. "Who wants to go next? How about you Sasuke."

Most of the class turned away from Naruto to listen to Sasuke. Three people were watching him. One was the white-eyed girl who kept staring at him and looking away quickly when he looked back at her. The other two were the boy with the large coat and sunglasses on and the kid who looked like he was sleeping.

Naruto tuned out those thoughts to listen to the rest of the introductions. Most of them were already done. "Would you like to go next Hinata?"

The white-eyed girl stood up but not before giving Naruto one last glance. "A-alright. My name i-is H-h-hinata H-hyuuga and my likes a-are flowers and I dis-like my f-family." She whispered at the end.

"What was that last part Hinata?" Asked Iruka.

"Ano, n-nothing. Sorry" She stuttered.

"Alright then, since this is the first day why don't we demonstrate what we already know? If anyone would like to show what they know please come down here." Iruka asked and to his and Mizuki's surprise Naruto walked down the isles again.

'How does the demon know any ninja tricks?' Thought Iruka. 'We can't have that can we. I bet I can get him to quit and fail in the first year.'

Naruto reached the front of the classroom and turned to Iruka. "So, I can show anything and I won't get in trouble?" Naruto questioned with a sly tone to his voice.

"That's right, you won't get into any trouble for what you show. Why don't you show us on Mizuki here? Don't hold back, he is a chuunin so you won't be able to hurt him that easily." Iruka replied with a hostile tone.

Naruto turned to Mizuki who was smirking at him. 'Bet he thinks he can make me look like a fool. Well Mizuki-sensei, prepare for a world of pain.' Naruto put his hand up high in the air and when Mizuki looked up at it Naruto kicked him right in the balls.

As Mizuki fell to the floor clutching his precious nuts the class started to laugh, minus the boy wearing glasses or the emo boy. "That is a person's greatest weak point. Did I do good sensei?" Naruto questioned while congratulating himself on sounding so innocent.

Iruka looked at Mizuki, surprised that he had fallen for that. He was a chuunin for crying out loud. Of course he was probably distracted by a demon trick. He looked up quickly at Naruto's question and put a false smile on his face. "Of course Naruto, you showed how distractions are best to be avoided and how ninja should always watch their surroundings. Now class, please excuse me for a couple of minute while I get Mizuki to the school nurse."

Iruka helped Mizuki up who was still moaning in pain and walked him out the door. By this point the class had mostly quieted down until. "You baka, how dare you hit a teacher."

Naruto looked for the source of the horrible noise. He saw it sitting three rows up. It was a pink-haired creature. He surmised that it was a creature because no person could possibly yell so loud. Unless of course they were using a jutsu. But, he thought that if that yelling attack had chakra in it his head would have likely burst from the noise.

"I'm sorry were you yelling at me or were you yelling at someone in earth country? If you were yelling at me please use your inside voice you ugly, insignificant creature." Naruto stated in a calm, smooth voice.

The pink-haired thing looked shocked that someone dared to call her a creature. Her face schooled itself into a look of anger as she continued yelling. "My names Sakura you idiot. How dare you call me a creature you worthless piece of…"

At this point Naruto decided he was sick of her and took out a kunai. "Look I don't care to know the name of your species. If you don't shut up I am going to hurt you in unpleasant ways." Threatened Naruto as he got ready to throw. "I don't really know how to throw this so it could hit you anywhere. It might even kill you if I'm lucky."

Sakura quickly sat down with a look of fear on her face. She wisely decided to stay quiet. Naruto made his way back up to his seat while ignoring everyone who was starting at him. He sat down and put a couple of pieces of paper on his legs underneath the desk. He decided to train his chakra control while there was nothing better to do.

He hardly noticed when the whispers started around the room about him. All he cared about was moving foreword in this exercise so that he could grow stronger. Growing up as he did allowed him to easily tell all about people by how they act. All these gossiping kids sitting in the class will never be strong. Woes betide them and their families when he becomes strong enough to destroy Konoha and everyone in it.

He could feel his control growing as he continues his chakra exercises. He had put four pieces of paper on his legs and was keeping them there at the moment. He decided to try some of the jutsu in the other scrolls when he got home. He knew that the ninjutsu scroll was probably only filled with the jutsu they teach at the academy but it would be a start. Genjutsu was probably beyond his control at the moment because of his massive chakra reserves.

"All right class. Since today was just an introductory day and Mizuki-sensei has been hospitalized I am dismissing early today. Come back tomorrow with fresh minds and prepare to start learning." Iruka said as he walked back into the classroom.

There was a rush to the door as many of the students tried to get out of the room as fast as they could. A few however, including Naruto, waited until the rush calmed down, stood up, and calmly walked out the door.

On his way back to his apartment Naruto decided that he didn't really care what Kakashi though. He was going to practice those scrolls if it killed everyone else. He hoped it did.

He walked up to his front door and looked around. He didn't see anyone watching him. He couldn't feel anyone with the wind, he really wished he could control it though. It came and went as it pleased. All in due time though.

Naruto walked into his apartment and put the supplies he took to school today on the table. He looked over to his windowsill and saw the plant he had been trying to grow for months now.

'Maybe it's the soil. Earth is one of the elements so I should be able to control it. Maybe I can make my plant healthy.' He walked over to the plant and tried focusing on the soil. He couldn't feel anything so he assumed it wasn't working. 'Damn it, GROW!'

As soon as he thought that the plant began to grow. He could faintly see a red outline around the plant. It looked like the chakra the Kyuubi had used.

When the plant stopped growing it had a stem about a foot long and a round head that was about as big as his fist. Before hi eyes the round area split open and he saw what looked like teeth lining the inside. The plant began to move and leaned towards him. It nuzzled it's head on the hand he held out to it.

'I can make demon plants, coooool!' Naruto thought as he planned on how to feed it.


	5. The Clone Wars

**"Kyuubi speak"**

**'Kyuubi thought'**

"Character speak"

'Character thought'

**Chapter 5 : The Clone Wars**

'Finally, today is the day my training truly starts.' Naruto said as he sat waiting in his apartment. 'I just have to wait until dark to make my move.'

It had been 3 months since Naruto had begun training his chakra control with leaves and he could now successfully balance 100 leaves on his body at the same time. After tonight he planned on starting tree walking. Kakashi had been doing all he could to hinder Naruto's progress by messing up his training any way he could.

He didn't think Naruto knew but Kakashi had been using sneaky tricks to disrupt him. From using the Headhunter Jutsu to trip him all the way down to making loud noises to try and stop his concentration.

After today though it wouldn't matter. He was going to sneak into the library after hours and find that scroll on shadow clones. Then he could leave one with Kakashi while he started training his elemental abilities somewhere else. Of course he wasn't going just for the clone jutsu. He was planning on grabbing anything else he found useful too. Maybe even having a little fun by setting the library on fire when he was done. Just to piss people off.

'Actually, I have a better idea then setting the library on fire. I think ill leave one of my precious little flowers there. Now all I have to decide is which one to leave.'

While Naruto couldn't seriously train his powers because Kakashi watched him like a hawk, he could do a little bit at home after dark. After Naruto made the demon plant he now feeds with a random villager about once a week he started to experiment with other plants. At the moment he could make to other types of demon plants. The first one he called a vampire rose, so called because it drank blood for nourishment. After being planted and infused with Naruto's energy it would grow in a matter of hours into a flower the size of a bed at the end of a long stem. Vine like tentacles would sprout from beneath the flower and would seek out anything but Naruto that had blood. It would latch on and drag the victim towards the flower, which would lean over on its stalk and start drinking from the victim's body. For some reason it seemed to like mostly drinking from the neck.

The other type of plant Naruto calls a hugging vine. Naruto loved the irony of the name. Mere moments after being planted the vine would start to grow. There were long thorns all over the vine. It would grow and spread out grabbing anything it could wrap it vines around. Houses, trees, people, pets, garbage cans, it didn't matter. Then it would start to dig its vines into anything it was holding. If anything living was caught…it wasn't living for long. It looked like it was giving big hugs to anything it caught and so it got its name.

'I think I'll leave them a beautiful rose. After all they are letting me look through the shinobi section. It's the least I could do' Naruto had a wicked grin on his face at this thought. Looking at the clock he decided it was time to go. He slipped on some black clothing and grabbed some scrolls.

X X

Slipping in through one of the second story windows Naruto paused and listened. Hearing no one he quickly made his way to the jounin section. 'I can't believe it's this easy to get into the library. What if someone wanted to learn a dangerous technique they would use to help them destroy the village or just get rid off all the shinobi scrolls here. Oh wait someone does want to do those things. Me!'

Chuckling to himself at his little joke Naruto walked through the shelves looking at the scrolls. 'Water dragon jutsu…nope, I can control water eventually, fuck that. Doton… whatever. Where's the good shit?" He continued to scan though the shelves until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Finally I'll get to train by myself without that idiot watching me. This will be the first step in my plans to destroy Konoha." Naruto spent the next hour practicing the jutsu and was able to finally get it down after the hour.

Naruto now stood in front of 30 clones of himself. "Alright everyone, while I go leave a gift for the nice librarian I need you all to do a big favor for them too. There are a lot of scrolls here and it must be hard to keep track of them all. So we will make it easier for them. Take these scrolls and seal up all the scrolls in the shinobi section into them. The Hokage was stupid to include a basic sealing book with the stuff he sent. I'll be able to use some of the stuff here but I will deal with that later. When you are done put the scrolls near the second floor window and dispel. And hurry, it wont be too much longer until dawn."

The clones nodded in acknowledgment as passed out the scrolls with the seals already drawn on them. The original made his way to the librarian's desk and put a seed under it. "Have a good feast my darling." Naruto chuckled as he went upstairs, grabbed all the scrolls and left the building.

**X**

**X**

The next morning the librarian unlocked the doors and went inside. She didn't even glance in the direction of the shinobi section or she would have seen all the scrolls missing. She made her way over to her desk and sat down on her chair, ready for another day. 'I can't wait to attend the Anti-Kyuubi meeting tonight. Hopefully we will finally be able to get rid of it.'

She bent down to get a folder from one of the drawers when she felt something wrap around her leg. She looked down and saw a big flower underneath her desk. There were vines coming from it that held her. She tried to pull away but it was too strong. More and more vines wrapped around her and pulled her off her chair onto the ground. By this point she was crying and screaming for help. But no one came. When she was right next to the flower she saw it start to lean foreword. This was the last thing she knew as it started to drain her dry.

**X**

**X**

"Hokage-sama" The anbu stationed outside the library snapped to attention. "Right this way." He escorted the Hokage inside and led him a short distance away from the desk. By now the plant was big enough that the desk was tilted over and about to fall. "It's not safe to go any closer than this. We had a Chuunin try to find out what went on this morning and it wasn't pretty. There is a giant plant under the desk that grabs anyone that comes close and starts to feed on them."

"That's not the only thing, someone has completely emptied out the shinobi section. There is not a scroll to be found. Whoever did this is a twisted person." The anbu finished.

"Do we have any leads?" The Hokage asked.

"No sir. Whoever did this is a master at stealth."

Sigh. "Keep me posted if you learn anything. The village has been getting tense lately with the weekly disappearances of civilians. This could escalate into full blown panic soon if nothing is done."

"Of course sir."

"I will be heading back to my office. There is going to be a bitch load of paperwork on my desk from this." With that the Hokage left the building and headed back to the Hokage tower. The anbu that watched him leave however was unaware of the vine that was almost upon him.

**X**

**X**

**The next morning**

Knock. Knock. Naruto got up and went to the door. He opened it and found Kakashi standing on his doorstep. "Don't say a thing. Just meet me over a training ground 10 and lets get this over with." Kakashi left after saying all he had to say.

Naruto shut his door and made sure no one was around. He quickly made a clone and sent it out after Kakashi. He waited a good 10 minutes before leaving so no one would be suspicious about seeing 2 Naruto's. While the clone kept Kakashi busy the original went into the woods and found a clearing.

With another seal 20 more clones were created. "Alright, tomorrow I will start on my elemental control and tree walking but today I want to see the limits of you clones. So, we are going to have a free for all battle. Begin." With that Naruto punched the nearest clone to him and the resulting pop jolted the rest of them into battle. 'Just you wait Kakashi-sensei. I have something especially nasty planned for you."


End file.
